1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for starting an operating system of a handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a handheld device is a pocket-sized computing device, which typically includes a small visual display for output and a miniature keyboard or touch screen for input. Handheld devices may be mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld game players, digital cameras, etc.
When a handheld device is accidently turned off, inadvertently or because of interruption of power, the handheld device stays off until the user manually turns on the handheld device. Usually, the users may not be aware that the handheld device has been turned off. Thus, in situations, such as, making an emergency phone call, or having to take a photograph very quickly, the user may have to wait for the handheld device to boot-up before using it and thereby not being able to use the handheld device when needed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for starting an operating system of a handheld device, the method can start the operating system of the handheld device in time and make the operating system go into a standby mode directly if the handheld device is turned off accidently.